Simplify the following expression: $ a = \dfrac{-4p + 6}{5} - \dfrac{-6}{5} $
In order to subtract expressions, they must have a common denominator. Multiply the first expression by $\dfrac{5}{5}$ $ \dfrac{-4p + 6}{5} \times \dfrac{5}{5} = \dfrac{-20p + 30}{25} $ Multiply the second expression by $\dfrac{5}{5}$ $ \dfrac{-6}{5} \times \dfrac{5}{5} = \dfrac{-30}{25} $ Therefore $ a = \dfrac{-20p + 30}{25} - \dfrac{-30}{25} $ Now the expressions have the same denominator we can simply subtract the numerators: $a = \dfrac{-20p + 30 + 30 }{25} $ Distribute the negative sign: $a = \dfrac{-20p + 30 + 30}{25}$ $a = \dfrac{-20p + 60}{25}$ Simplify the expression by dividing the numerator and denominator by 5: $a = \dfrac{-4p + 12}{5}$